It is known to equip both stationary and portable power tools having a rotating head with a guard for protecting the user of the tool against injury should the work wheel or drill driven by rotating head break during use of the tool. Such guards are especially useful in portable power angle tools having drive shaft for driving an interchangeable work wheel such as a grinding wheel, sanding wheel, abrasion wheel or the like.
However, it is desirable from time-to-time to perform maintenance work on the tool such as cleaning the gear head and for this purpose it is necessary to remove the guard.
It is known to secure such a guard by means of bolts between the flange on the guard and the mating flange on the operating head of the power tool. In other conventional tools, a resilient split ring can be provided which surrounds the operating head of the power tool and is secured by means of a screw clamp at the front end of the ring. However, in each of the above instances, considerable time and effort is required to remove the guard from the operating head of the tool.